Uzumaki Pastries
by Shenive-chan
Summary: AU SasuNaru Sasuke hates sweets. Yet here he is at Uzumaki Pastries everyday, trying to gather his courage and tell the owner, Naruto, his feelings. YaoiHet
1. Sugar Cookies

**Wow. A new plot bunny arises. Yeah, yeah, I should update my other stories, but I couldn't help but write this one out.**

**Anyways, this is a slightly informal writing style, so don't say my sentences suck or anything. They were meant to be that way.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. And he doesn't bake, haha.**

* * *

**_Sugar Cookies_**

Sasuke really hated sweet things. The taste was always too fake for him with its _perfection_, so _pleasing_. It just wasn't something he was fond of. He liked reality, the truth, the cold looks, the indifference. His job was fake too, he mused. He was an actor, and right in there, the word act. Act like you care, like it's important, like you love someone. Maybe that's why he preferred harsh things. His whole world was mostly fake.

-------------

He wondered why he held a rose in his hand. Why he was standing outside a pastry shop. He peered inside, eyes darting across all the customers waiting for their share of sweet nothingness. Just go in, he told himself, just go in. It was like this everyday.

He would get up, bathe, dress, talk to his infuriating brother, go to work, come back, dress sporty, go outside to jog around the park, stop by the Yamanaka flower shop, buy a rose, go back home, get in the car, drive down to the Uzumaki Pastries shop, and stand outside for an undetermined amount of time staring through the large display window.

To others, it must've looked like the beautiful light-skinned actor couldn't decide what to pick. If Sasuke was looking at himself, he would've thought he looked pathetic.

It wasn't a very glamorous place, the paparazzi would never think of coming here. It was far away from the three-stories sweeping mansions with over sized swimming pools and too much land to know what to do with. That was his environment, not some downtown mediocre sized bakery/pastry shop crammed between a Mexican restaurant and Chinese restaurant. That in itself was quite off, but Sasuke rather expected the clash of cultures displayed so uniquely here, after all, Uzumaki Pastries was owned by a Japanese man. The object of his affections (yes, he finally admitted to himself) Uzumaki Naruto.

----------------------------

It was a fateful meeting, or so he told himself. It had to be. It was no damn coincidence that Kakashi just _happened_ to crave something sweet that day, when Sasuke was driving his former and most annoying teacher around the city. Kakashi's car had broken down somewhere along the west side of the city, and had happily called his most _loved_ student to come and pick him up. Sasuke had hung up on him for the first five calls, and after getting severely annoyed, decided to just go get the man before he popped a blood vessel.

Then he had the audacity to ask to be taken to some bakery shop downtown. Sasuke knew his way around the area vaguely. He had formerly only taken the main streets, what with most of the filming studios scattered about the center of the city. He never paid attention to the scenery he passed by frequently. Other than the rich well kept shops of the west and north sides, the east and south parts were dirty and thrashed. Like others, he ignored the stark contrast of one side of the city to the other.

Seems Kakashi was not like others. He knew the place like he had been there millions of times before, giving directions like a pro. And maybe he had been there many times before. None of that mattered, because for once, Kakashi did something right. He'd have to _someday_ thank the man. Not now, of course. Later.

Anyways, there was Kakashi and there was Sasuke. Parking the car in a not so favorable neighborhood and walking down cracked sidewalks, the smell of well roasted pork lingering about, actually making Sasuke hungry. He hadn't ever eaten food that smelled like that. He should try it someday, he told himself.

Kakashi hummed to himself, walking so swiftly it could've been mistaken for _skipping_, and smiling from time to time at Sasuke. At least, Sasuke guessed he was smiling, the man was covering the bottom half of his face with a light cloth, and one eye with a medical patch. Kids would laugh and tell him it wasn't Halloween yet.

They stopped in front of the same store where Sasuke currently was. He could remember so well, although it had happened about two years ago. Kakashi had opened the glass door, a light bell sound ringing through the room, alerting the owner of new customers. To Sasuke's surprise, there were many people in the shop already, looking over the different types of bread and sweets, giggling to themselves, inhaling the wonderful sugar-filled smell. Sasuke gagged a bit. He didn't like sugar-filled scents.

When he was about to tell Kakashi to hurry up and pick his god-forsaken cake or whatever it was he was going to buy, he found the man no longer by his side. Nervously darting his eyes from one corner of the shop to the other, he stopped at dark blue eyes. They were filled with mirth at the actions of a blushing dark-haired tan-faced man next to a silver haired covere-

Kakashi! That was Kakashi there! Who the hell was he talking to! How did he get over there in the first place! There was a joyous burst of laughter coming for the blue eyed guy, and an even redder brunette. Sasuke could place what they were talking about now. Kakashi must be reciting his nasty jokes.

Slowly tip-toeing his way to Kakashi (he wanted to be silent, like a ninja) the blue eyed youth noticed him long before, and gave a smile that left Sasuke feeling strangely numb.

"Hello! What can I do for you?"

Turning around Kakashi maybe smiled? Who knew, but he turned anyways, a little glint in his eye that was very unbecoming, "Ah Naruto, Iruka, I want you to meet my most favorite and former student, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Iruka knew who he was, he had seen a couple of his movies, but wasn't really fazed, Kakashi talked about Sasuke _all_ the time, like he was Kakashi's own son or something. On the other hand, Naruto had no clue. He owned a television, but rarely watched. And he wasn't a big movie fan, at least, of current movies. His ex-professor turned surrogate grandfather, Jiraiya, made him watch those old time movies. Most of the time, Naruto spent at his bakery. Or with Chouji and Ten Ten, owners of the Mexican and Chinese restaurants respectively.

Sasuke stood there waiting for a reaction that never came. Not even the others in the room turned at the mention of his name. And he thought he was pretty famous. He decided to save face and greet everyone, "Hello."

They all blinked a couple of times, expecting a few more words. Kakashi knowing Sasuke, decided to continue on without him, "Sasuke was kind enough to bring his dear old teacher here, Naruto, to buy your wonderful treats."

The boy, Naruto, Sasuke reminded himself, grew a bit angry, "Liar! You don't want my food! You want my teacher! Iruka, I told you he was perverted. But nooooooo! No one listens to me!"

"Ahh, Naruto again, such cruel words. Why can't you trust me?"

"Because you're weird."

Sasuke snorted. Weird wasn't even the beginning. Kakashi was something that should never have existed.

"Hehe," the other man, Iruka, scratched the top of his nose, right above a scar, "well, I gotta go, I was supposed to deliver the loaves to everyone at school. They'll kill me for sure. It was nice meeting you Sasuke, see you later Naruto! Oh, and Kakashi. Bye!" He walked out the shop, his arms wrapped around a big brown bag comically.

"Since you say you're here for my food, what do you want, pervert?"

"I want Iruka, but he wont pay attention to me." Again, Kakashi maybe smiled?

"Pervert. What about you Sasuke?"

He jumped at the sudden switch of attention, taking a real critical look at Naruto. He was dressed in that chef outfit every cook ever seemed to wear. His blonde hair was splayed wildly, covering his forehead and the top of his eyes. Those eyes, Sasuke had to admit, were TV worthy. Contact lenses could never hope to recreate such a shade. And what little skin shown through was ten-times better than whatever the women in showbiz used during the summer to tan. It was so perfect and evenly colored, a nice olive pigment. This was a beautiful man, what was he doing baking?

"I don't like baked goods or sweet things."

"Really? Then you don't know what you're missing! Ne ne, Kakashi! Why haven't you had him try my custard? Or my Smor Kranser?"(1)

"Because he'd surely smite me if I gave him anything remotely sweet." Kakashi's voice sounded way too cheery for that statement.

"My dad once told me only bastards hate sweets."

Huh? Did this guy just call him, Uchiha Sasuke, a bastard? Well, he didn't really call him that, sure, but he implied it.

"But if you taste one of my creations, I wont think you're such a bastard." did Naruto just wink at him? It was cute...

"I don't have to." But he really wanted to. For the first time ever, he really wanted to something sugary. He didn't bother to figure out why. Maybe he was pregnant? Crazy. Sasuke shook his head.

"Aww! Come on, only one cookie! One! Kakashi, help me."

"Yeah, Sasuke, one."

"Fine!" He only agreed because they were irritating him. Not because Naruto looked great pleading like that. Seriously, why hadn't this boy gotten his own sitcom?

"Perfect! I'll get you a very plain sugar-cookie. Mexican style, recipe courtesy of my neighbor..." Naruto ran to a back room away from the counter.

"I will kill you when we get home."

"Sasuke, you should be grateful. I mean, he's cute! Isn't he? I know he is, he's you're type, I know it."

"I don't have a type, because I like no one."

"You like blonds, admit it. You do. At least this one. And he cooks! No more cooks that never get anything right."

"You're acting like I'm going to marry him."

"He'd make an adorable bride. And so would Iruka..." Kakashi flitted away, rambling on and on about some adorable dolphin out at sea.

Sasuke was about to follow him, and lead him out before anymore time was spent and someone _finally_ noticed him. Fortunately, (for us) Naruto came out with his prized cookie, a little yellow round thing on a huge tray. Treated like it was royalty, the King of cookies. It was very cute. Why wasn't Naruto on some of those Abercrombie & Fitch ads? The look on his face would overflow the stores with fangirls.

"Here you go, Sasuke-bastard. I just made my first ever batch of this type today. So you're my taste-tester for this one, okay?" It was impossible for the smile to get any larger, but somehow Naruto managed it. Sasuke reached for his cookie, feeling like a little boy being rewarded for something. And he felt like having milk. He hadn't had milk in a long time. Itachi was lactose intolerant. It had been soy milk for almost all of his life.

He took the cookie and held it out in front of him like it burned. His eyes then focused on Naruto, waiting for his judgment. Ah well, now or never. He took it whole in his mouth. Just like a little boy. He felt childish and so out of character. It was funny.

Chewing and chewing, then finally, swallow. The sugar cookie was gone, leaving behind a light butter taste tinted with strong sugar. And, it was actually good. Damn good. He liked the damn cookie. He even licked his fingers! What was up with that?

"So? Was it good or was it good?" Naruto had a conceited look about him, knowing all to well that Sasuke had liked it. Everyone liked his cookies! It was a sin not to.

"It was good."

"That's right! I knew it! Hehe, here, take some more, give some to Kakashi, he just left, you know."

Sasuke turned away from Naruto to see Kakashi standing outside, singing. People walked around him, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. With every swing of the door as people entered and left, little snippets of the song could be heard. A song about the sea. Seriously, his mentor maybe be a genius, but he was missing a few screws here and there.

He snatched the bag out of Naruto's hands and ran out, hearing a faint "Come back soon!" aimed at his back. He took hold of Kakashi's arm and dragged him all the way to the car. While driving (and trying to drown out Kakashi with the radio on full blast) he memorized the streets he had taken to get here. He would come back, but only because the cookies really were good. Just because of that.

-----------------------------

Sasuke really hated sweat things. Except those cookies. One could also say Naruto was sweet, at least, in the way he acted. Naruto was like the little cakes and loaves, and cookies and pudding, and everything he cooked. Nice, small, and sweet. And Naruto was _perfect_ and _pleasing_. And it was something he had become fond of. He now liked everything Naruto represented. He liked how Naruto's job was sincere, how he never acted, how his desserts made people feel blissful and loved, if for that moment. Sasuke could never do that. He acted, he was an act. He could never make anyone feel anything remotely close. But Naruto could. Naruto was truth. A lot of things changed, but Sasuke still liked truth.

And he didn't like Naruto.

He loved him.

Sasuke sighed and walked inside, a little smile formed as Naruto yelled, "Sasuke-bastard!"

* * *

**Haha, Chouji's a mexican, and Ten Ten is chinese! Haha, I'm mexican, so no disrespect, lol. I will continue this, with more couples and stuff.**

**(1) It's a Danish pastry or something. Butter rings, I think.**

**So would you all mind leaving me at least a line or something, a REVIEW? Come on, please? Review?**

**Take care**


	2. Cheesecake

**I feel so guilty for taking so long to update. See, I'm editor for the school paper, and the last week is like, total chaos. I didn't have the imagination to write anything. And then, when I did, I ended up hating it. I restarted this chapter three times, until I got this, and I'm still kinda weird with it.**

**Sorry, again, for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Dammit.**

* * *

**_Cheesecake_**

Sasuke entered Neji's line of sight, again holding a rose he'd never give Naruto and buy some cookies Neji wasn't sure the Uchiha ate or not.

Nevertheless, Sasuke was here everyday.

Fate. See, no one believed him, but the evidence was right there. Fate led Sasuke to Naruto. Sort of irked him that no one else saw that. After all, Naruto and Sasuke had attended the same high school, except Sasuke was two years older. Neji remembered though. Naruto had been in his journalism and computer class. He had been bad at both, so he regularly sought Neji's help during the two periods. At first, Neji had been dismissive of Naruto, referring to him frequently as an idiot. Naruto hadn't been without surprises though, and beat Neji for the editor-in-chief position of the school newspaper. They slowly became friends after that. Neji couldn't call him and idiot then. (He was still clumsy, that Neji _could_ say.)

Neji had helped him when he received the bakery shop after his father's death.

There were many things Naruto was to Neji. At one point, he believed he had a crush on the blond. That lasted for some time, until Naruto introduced him to his other best friend, Gaara. Things changed so fast after that. Naruto became a very pivotal point in his life. It had been fate.

Because Gaara was there right now, his flame like hair covering Sasuke's image from Neji's view. There was an intent glare on the man's face. Well, there always was, he supposed. The dark circles under the eyes, the pale skin, that tattoo... Gaara always looked mad.

And he always ate cheesecake. And drew on the table napkins. And left them for Naruto to pick up and stow away. So when Gaara came back to ask him for the so-and-so picture he so-and-so drew that other day, Naruto had it ready to give back. Perfect and clean for Gaara to transfer it onto a canvas, have an amazing portrait or some such done in a week, or a month, or a year. Maybe if he did the insomniac thing again, a day. He'd for sure have something done, and Neji and Naruto would be the first to see. Gaara's way of thanking them, Neji surmised, for putting up with him.

"Hn."

Now, his conversations with Gaara were very limited, he knew. Everyone knew. People asked him if he had ever heard the sound of Gaara's voice. Of course he had. It was rare, and Gaara preferred that Neji figure out what he wanted to say without saying it, but he _had_ heard Gaara's voice. There must be something about artists with their symbolism and little to no talking. Neji somewhat taked. Neji wrote music. That was his correlation. He was to be a business man. Oh well. He liked writing music. No one would ever know it was him saying all that stuff during the Top 40 Music Countdowns. No one would ever know it was Gaara who had used all that color for his paintings at the Modern Art Museum.

"Neji."

Although, when Gaara did say his name, it was very sensual. Strange and rare it was for his name to come out of that mouth. Neji liked it that way. If Gaara said his name frequently, it wouldn't sound as special as it did now. Ah, he better answer...

"Do you want more Cheesecake?"

Gaara grew even more serious. That hadn't been what he wanted. If he got irritated, Gaara would smirk and almost laugh, and Neji would have played right into his hands. Not this time.

Sasuke bought his cookies and stomped his way to the door. He hesitated a moment, looking at the rose, looking back at where Naruto stood, and then the door. Neji guessed it to be around 7:59 p.m. Another moment, a sigh, and Sasuke left, looking depressed. Eight o' clock. You could set your time by the Uchiha. Since Gaara, the slightest things became amusing.

"Fine. Get me more."

Gaara had given up trying to telepathically send Neji his thoughts. Slouching a bit before getting up, he gave a little victory dance around his head. Gaara had been unsuccessful today.

Naruto's impish grin grew at the sight of Neji. Out of all their friends, Naruto appeared the most bent on making fun of Gaara and his relationship. He called them the two chopsticks, explaining that they were both sticks that could go up your ass. Neji never understood Naruto's humor either.

"Naruto, may I hav--"

"Cheesecake?"

"Hn."

"You're just like Sasuke bastard, quiet all the time. You two should become mimes. Oh, and Gaara. Wait, he'd go crazy. Nah, never mind."

"Naruto, just give me my piece."

"Fine fine, I wont hold you from your boyfriend. Why so in a hurry, hmm?" Naruto took out the whole cake, a wonderful light peach-yellow that looked to have a sponge like texture. The knife cut through easily, evenly spreading the pieces for future customers, "OH! I know what you're going to do! That's nasty." Naruto wrapped the piece delicately on white wax paper, then placing it on a Styrofoam box along with little complimentary caramel candy.

"What, pray tell, are we going to do?" Gaara stood behind Neji, waiting for his delectable favorite cake in the whole world. And he didn't mean Neji.(1)

"Ahahaha, see, you're going to... yeah... that..." Naruto blushed, he wished he hadn't said anything at all now.

"Have sex?"

"AH! Neji, not so loud! You see the children? They're my future, my customers!"

"You brought it up. How much?"

Naruto handed the package of sweets to Gaara, who had pink around his cheeks. He had caught the sex part. Naruto was wrong, Neji and him haven't had sex yet. They were about to... but something always got in the way! Neji would always mumble fate or something right after too...

"Neji, why ask? You don't have to pay, you own half this place."

"How much?"

"Agh! Okay okay, see, my cashier is broken, and you know how bad I am with numbers, so I wont be able to give you change or anythin--"

"Two fifty? Okay, here. Come on Gaara."

As they left, Naruto smiled at his young assistant, Konohamaru, "See, that way, I get out of the guilt of having him pay."

"Just admit it," the boy said, "You're greedy!" then he stuck his tongue out and ran to get more flower, just missing being hit by cooking utensils.

---------------------

Ino stepped aside as Sasuke ran out of the bakery, a somewhat happy and agonizing look across his face, though if anyone else cared to look at him they'd say his features hadn't changed at all. Sasuke always held an image of composure. Nonetheless, that composure must have failed him today, if his heated walking towards his very luxurious car was any indication.

Peering through the window, Naruto was smiling merrily at Neji and Gaara, his eyes void of any feeling the rest of his own countenance expressed. Naruto always looked so depressed after Sasuke left. Really, men were such complicated creatures.

Naruto had confided to her and Sakura once that Sasuke must have someone he dearly loved already. If not, who were the the roses for everyday? Naruto believed he didn't stand a chance against whoever Sasuke fancied. That Sasuke would never look at him in any amorous way.

Ino knew who they were meant for. Her father always talked about Sasuke and the money he got everyday from his patronage. Ino rolled her eyes. Her father was too much a fanciful man himself.

Adjusting her purple top, she ambled on forth. Today she meant to see her husband, Chouji, and help him with the afternoon customers, the busiest time for the restaurant. If Naruto meant to talk to her, he'd arrive with Sakura and Lee, maybe Ten Ten, and fill the metaphorical void in his heart with Ramen. Which they didn't sell, but he'd bring along by his own accord and eat with them.

Iruka always expressed concern regarding Naruto's nutrient choices. He bewared Naruto that if he ate too much Ramen he would grow too chubby for anyone to like. This gesture wasn't meant to be cruel in anyway, since Iruka smiled throughout and wished to give Naruto an incentive to eat healthier. Yet Naruto didn't care in the end, proclaiming that Sasuke didn't like him anyways, and went back to stuffing his face.

There couldn't be much done, in any case, Ino thought. Naruto's visage was already plump and round, very childlike, something that had been constant through their elementary school years. If Iruka wanted Naruto to be nice and thin, then he was too late. And Sasuke loved Naruto that way anyways. Ino ended up encouraging Naruto's eating habits. He wasn't on the chubby side, he was well cared for.

At least, that was what Chouji would tell her when he demanded that she eat more.

Speaking of, she should hurry on. Even from outside, she could hear Jiraiya and Tsunade's cry for more Tequila. Those two drank it like water. She imagined little Hinata blushing and trying to calm down the professor and the doctor. In a few moments, Kiba and Shino would walk out of Ten Ten's establishment and pick up some fruit drinks at their own restaurant, with Kiba's little dog, Akamaru, obediently following.

* * *

**(1) I couldn't help, corny as it sounded, I had to:P**

**Okay, short, yes. You guys deserve better, lol.**

**Gracias, a todos, por sus opiniones. :)**

**There, that's for those that sent me stuff in spanish, lol. Okay, really, thanks for review, it really made me happy, I got so many! Yet, would you all mind doing it again? Haha, that's all I do, whine and whine for more.**

**Please, review! Review!**

**Take care**


	3. The Broken Oven

**Okay, So I guess I'll be updating about once a week or so, okay? Anyways, just so you know, every chapter is on different days, except if otherwise noted.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio. Ese hombre no es mio. (lol)**

* * *

****

**_The Broken Oven_**

"Ne ne, Shikamaru, he came today again. With that damn rose, buying those damn cookies. I told myself, 'Today! I'll tell him what I feel no matter what, for sure!' And I didn't. Ah, Shikamaru, stop writing, listen, you have to help me!"

He had been trying to ignore Naruto the moment he entered Shikamaru's surprisingly clean apartment. Temari hated disorganization – something which Shikamaru felt was related to her job – being his editor. She efficiently set everything back in proper order in his house. That god forsaken woman just barged in here before Naruto and demanded the next chapter of his current book while he laid out on his roof staring at the clouds, and then had the nerve to clean! Now all his hard work was strewn somewhere in one of the several rooms, and he couldn't find it. Well, he could, but he didn't want to. And now Naruto was here interrupting his _important_ thoughts with his _unimportant_ love problems. Troublesome.

"Your fault. You both are stupid." please please shut up, Shikamaru thought.

"Ano, but what if he likes someone else. I don't think I can take that kind of rejection."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? Sakura rejected you many times, and you were fine."

"Yeah yeah, but what I feel for Sasuke-bastard is different. Sakura was a dumb crush. Sasuke isn't. Wah! I feel so lonely and hopeless!" Naruto threw himself over the table Shikamaru was using.

"Stop being over dramatic. Hey! Hey! Stop slobbering over my papers!"

"No! Stop writing! Come on, let's go get some ramen. Let's go bother Ino and Chouji."

"I don't have time for troublesome stuff like that. Call Sasuke, tell him you're bored."

"But I don't have his number." Naruto got off the table and sat down, minute pout in place.

"Then call Iruka, he had Kakashi's number. And Kakashi lives with Sasuke, no?

"Yeah, I guess I cou – WHAT! Iruka has KAKASHI'S number!"

This was just not Shikamaru's day. He internally asked for Temari's forgiveness. He really tried to write out the next chapter. He really did, "This is so troublesome... they've been going out for a while now. Haven't you noticed? Doesn't take a genius."

"I didn't. That's why Iruka doesn't come over anymore. Everyone has left me!"

"No one has left you. Iruka just goes out on dates. Now leave me! I _do_ want to be left alone."

Grinning one last time, Naruto stood up, gave Shikamaru one huge hug, and went on his merry way.

"I'm gonna call Sasuke! Thanks Shikamaru!"

"Che, whatever."

----------------------------------------------------

"Soo 'ruka, what do you want to watch?" Kakashi maybe smiled? at Iruka expectantly.

"'ruka? That's not my name."

"I know, but it fits your small height."

Ignoring the insult, Iruka looked up at the listings. It'd be funny if they watched one of those movies Sasuke was in. What was his last one about? A ninja who wants to kill his brother? Something like that.

"Here, let's watch Sasuke's new movie, 'Konoha'." (1)

"Hmm, I heard it's up for an Oscar. You know, Sasuke wants to bring Naruto to watch his movie, and how cool and dramatic he is in it. Isn't that conceited?"

"Yeah, well, you're conceited too."

"I have a right to be. I'm good looking, and I know it."

"Just buy the tickets."

Kakashi's eye formed a comical "U" as he aimed to touch Iruka's butt when he turned around to answer a call on his cell phone. Sadly, Iruka walked off to the popcorn area. Damn. And he had been so close.

"Hello?"

"IRUKA! ARE YOU WITH KAKASHI?" Iruka's ears... he could feel them bleed.

"Naruto, dammit. People hold cellphones really freaking close to their ears! Don't YELL!"

"Oww, Iruka, you shouldn't yell. That hurt."

"Dear god..."

"Anyways. Saa, are you with Kakashi?"

"Yeah, why? Wait. Who told you?"

"Shikamaru. I annoyed him for a while."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so, can you have him give me Sasuke's number?"

"Really? Umm... I guess.. what do you want it for?"

"Why are you hanging out with the pervert?" Iruka could hear Naruto snickering.

"Okay, you win. I'll go ask him."

"Yay! Thanks Iruka. And be careful. The other day, I saw his hand go for your butt. His one eye was all weird looking too."

"Is that so? Oh wait, here, ask him." there was some rummaging and crackle, a pained moan, and then a really anguished sounding Kakashi, "Ye-yeah?"

"Hey, Kakashi, may I have Sasuke-bastard's number? I-- wanna hang out with him. I'm bored. And he said I could call him when I wanted to."

Although he was really hurting due to Iruka's well aimed kick at his happy place (which wasn't so happy anymore) his one eye glimmered at Naruto's proposal. Sasuke would more than just say yes. He'd take the boy half the world away just to entertain him. But, we can't let him know that.

"He's always soo busy, 'ruto."

"'ruto?"

"It fits your small height."

"I'm not small! Just some people are strangely tall!"

"Whatever. Are you sure you want to call him? He's very grumpy."

"Like I said. He told me I could call him, and if the bastard gets mad, then he shouldn't be telling people to call him! He 'hn-ed' at me when I asked. It was a yes 'hn' you know? I'm sure it was a yes 'hn'."

"Sure, then. Call him at your own risk."

"Hey hey, does he have a girlfriend that he's busy with? I don't want t-"

"What are you talking about? He doesn't date anyone."

"Eh? Then who are those roses for?" Naruto's heart did a little somersault.

"What roses? Oh, those roses. You just gotta ask him. He'd shoot me if I told anyone."

"That's weird. So his number is..."

"It's 135-6810." (2)

"Got it! Now stop trying to touch Iruka's butt!"

"You told him that?"

"Yeah, bye!"

That twerp! No wonder Iruka hit him. That kid should be glad he wasn't one of Kakashi's former students.

-------------------------------------------

Though he had played it nice and smooth, Naruto really was very nervous. He had dialed Sasuke's number many times, that he had memorized it. Yet every time it rang, or when he had enough courage to keep it near his ear, someone answered, and he'd hang up. Getting Sasuke-bastard's number had been easy, and somewhat weird, but actually talking to him was hard.

On the other hand, Sasuke did not let the phone go. He knew who was calling and hanging up, he was rich after all, and could afford Caller I.D. It read Uzumaki. He knew only one Uzumaki, he was sure, and it was the one he liked. But why did the dead-last hang up every time? Did he not want to talk to Sasuke? That's why Sasuke didn't want to call back, he didn't want to make any stupid assumptions. (Never minding the fact that he was making one right now.)

Itachi sat on the other corner of the grand living room. He was pondering whether he should put his brother out of his misery or not. A quick stab at the neck... One poisoned cup of dammed _milk_ ... Throwing him out the window...

The ringing was bothersome. And Sasuke just stared and stared. First his stupid little brother wanted some milk, now he was just staring at the phone like he'd never seen it before. Who the hell was this boy he liked, and could he kill him for making his brother addicted to cookies?

"Answer it. Before I really kill you. Like in that movie."

"But didn't I kill you?"

"You _dreamed_ of killing me. There's a difference."

"Hn." he picked up the phone. His brother was looking scary. Where was his mom?

"What?"

Naruto twitched. He had finally stopped being a coward and let the phone ring without hanging up. And he gets a "what"? Damn Sasuke-bastard, his children, and his children's children, for good measure.

"Alright, see if I EVER call you again!"

"Wait! Naruto, crap... that's just how I answer the phone."

"That's rude, bastard."

"Great. What is it?"

"Okay okay, bastard, listen. I'm bored. Like really bored. I closed my shop early today. Konohamaru blew up one of my ovens after you left. Nah, he didn't really blow it up, just sort of broke it. Yeah, so I have nothing to do and everyone else if being lovey-dovey and hanging out with everyone else. You want to do something, hang out?" rambling had always been one of Naruto's better traits. 

With that overload of information, Sasuke filtered the important bits and the not-so important bits. From what he gathered, it seemed like Naruto wanted to 'hang out'. This was _very_ promising.

"And do what, _dobe_?" Naruto regretted teaching Sasuke that specific word.

"I'm not a dobe, bastard. And I don't know. Get some ramen?"

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, at the Japanese district. They have this AMAZING beef ramen. I've only been there once, and I've been craving for it ever since."

"Hn. Fine. As long as..." Sasuke paused, he wasn't sure if he should say it or not.

"As long as what?"

"As long as it's... a date."

There was a hard thump at Naruto's side of the phone. Okay, he maybe shouldn't have said it. Oh well.

* * *

**Yeah. This chapter was really weird. I'm feeling weird, laughing at some silly Naruto icon. There's one with Sasuke saying "I'm bringing sexy back" it made my day.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and also read, even if you didn't review. But this time around, if you don't mind... review?**

**Take care.**


End file.
